1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices that can be used when mooring a boat and, more specifically, to such a device that is particularly well-suited for use with relatively small recreational watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for boats to be moored to a dock or pier with one or more ropes by securing one end of the ropes to a cleat or similar structure on the boat and securing the opposite end of the rope to a mooring post, cleat, piling or other structure located on or adjacent to the dock or pier. This often requires that one or more knots be formed in the rope. While skilled and experienced boatmen may be able to easily tie the appropriate knots for mooring a boat, many persons who find it necessary to moor a boat are not sufficiently knowledgeable or skilled to tie an appropriate knot. Recreational boaters who own relatively small recreational watercraft are oftentimes among those who do not have significant experience tying appropriate knots.
Various boat mooring aids have been developed over the years and many of these aids can be used to moor a small recreational watercraft. While a variety of such boat mooring aids are known and available, there remains a need for a boat mooring device that can be inexpensively manufactured and which is simple to use.